Theodora Stonewall
|Row 9 title = Signature|Row 9 info = 200px|Allegiance = Grand Alliance|Branch = |Rank = Field Marshal|Unit = 5th Legion|Commands = Redridge Brigade (Marshal) The First Regiment (Knight-Captain) The Fighting Fifth (Field Marshal)|Battles = }}(Reworking) =Description= ----Tall with a solid, hardy physique, Theodora carries the appearance of a woman who has spent her entire life in work and war. Conflict and circumstance have left her face coarse and marred, and only the echoes of her former beauty remain among the scars. The most distinct of these marks is that of a deep burn, now healed and twisted across her skin, leaving the affected eye blind and useless. A leather eye patch is set in place to minimize the grotesqueness of her injury to others. A closer inspection of her features reveals a bias for pragmatic yet elegant aesthetics. Her light brown hair, once kept in an abruptly short cut, has been grown out into sweeping style just short of shoulder-length. In dress, she is practical but no less an example of opulence; the style and fit of her clothing and armor are exceptional, as is the make and strength of her weapons. =History= ---- Redoing. =Recent Activity= ---- Redoing. =Personality= ----Like her father before her, Theodora is a sincere and honest individual with a developed sense of honor and personal ethics. Years of war and personal tragedy have since tempered her impatience, creating a woman acknowledged for her composure and acuity of mind. She is able to suitably adapt to most situations, both social and martial, though she prefers the company of her comrades-in-arms over any other. Known to be exacting and severe by the men and women she commands, those well-acquainted with Theodora consider her to be a kind-hearted and selfless woman with impeccable morals. She employs a dry, sometimes cynical, sense of humor among friends and strangers alike and often uses this proclivity to evade personal questions and assuage concerns. Only the most intimate of her circle know of the deep-rooted sadness in her heart, kept behind a wall of stoicism and misdirection. Only recently has Theodora begun to crawl out of her shell, becoming a more relaxed but no less effective field commander. Life Philosophies Redoing. Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia *Redoing =Possessions= ---- Personal Armaments *'"Kindness" '- A holy blade that is Theodora's primary weapon in battle. This enchanted sword was forged and blessed by a clergymen of the Church of the Holy Light to commemorate both her devotion and her service to the people of Stormwind. With it, she is able to manifest the power of holy fire upon her foes - a skill believed possible due to her unshakable willpower and faith in the Light. *'Stormwind Heater Shield '- This standard-issued heater shield once belonged to Theodora's father and holds great sentimental value for the knight. While well-known for her skill with a sword, she is most deadly when paired with a shield, having mastered its use both in offense and defense. Engraved into the back is the following prayer: "Light surround me; Light enfold me; Light protect me; Light watch over me." *'"Dragonrend" '- An enchanted thorium sword crafted by the finest smiths of Ironforge. The blade is etched with several intricate runes and bathed in perpetual flames, lending towards its lethality. Theodora received the weapon from Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair during the Post-Siege Dragon Crisis where he also awarded her the title of "Dragonslayer." *'"Longshear"' - An heirloom longsword once belonging to Theodora's late husband. The sword was initially gifted to Sir Aralieass Delamond, a knight and retainer of House De Vries, who would wield the weapon with honor and distinction before returning the blade to Theodora years later. Due to the sentimental nature of its history, Longshear has been retired from battle and awaits the hands of Theodora's eldest son. =Relationships= ---- * [[Grayloth Ke'tar|'Grayloth Ke'tar']] - Theodora's first husband. They met in the First Regiment, where their interactions were initially strained and laced with skepticism. Over the course of time and despite hostilities, Theodora grew to care and appreciate the old ranger as a comrade, mentor, and eventually as a lover. After a short courtship, the two married and welcomed the birth of fraternal twins. Grayloth passed away from an undisclosed illness shortly after, leaving Theodora in a state of deep depression for several years. * Markus Stonewall - Theodora met Markus Stonewall upon his enlistment into the First Regiment and served as his superior officer until her appointment to Marshal. The two would meet years later and bond over shared tragedies, forming a fast friendship and attraction that quickly bloomed into romance. As their budding relationship progressed, Theodora found herself enamored not only by Markus’ strength and intelligence but by his unique humor and compassionate heart. The two are now engaged to marry in the upcoming coming winter season. =Commissions Gallery= ---- : Theodora.png|by DancinFox Theofarm.png|Commission QmOZev6.png|by AvannTeth TheoCom.jpg|by Keelerleah sketchtheoravietta.jpg|by Ravietta Theodora by ake tan.jpg|by ake-tan theo4.png|by Andarix hmhmhmhmhmhm.jpg|by Destr Final-WebVersion.png|by Karniz pirthTheo.png|by Pirth Recenttheo.png|by Reimann Category:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:StormwindianCategory:WarriorsCategory:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Soldiers Category:Cavalry Category:Alliance Officers Category:House of De Vries Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The Fighting Fifth Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Army